


to the moon , to the stars

by fanbutt



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, for like 1 second, junhui is a crybaby im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: lil babies in little space napping. that's it.





	to the moon , to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAA??? this was my first lil space fic so if u liked it lemme kno!! bc im unsure abt this uh
> 
> twt: yolkju (nsfw)/ yikesoonyoung

jonghyun woke up from his nap with the other littles , ren minhyun, junhui , and hansol. jonghyun pouted , as he was the only one awake from the nap.   
" daddy?" jonghyun called out softly , but loud enough for all the caregivers in the dorm to hear.   
"yes?" they all called out at the one word.   
jonghyun slowly got out of the big bed shared by all the littles , trying not to wake anyone. he successfully made it out of the room not waking anybody up.   
jonghyun walked into the living room with all the caregivers talking to each other. all of the caregivers from seventeen weren't there though. jonghyun had lightly pouted at that. but he figured maybe they're having fun somewhere else and he smiled to himself.  
" what're you smiling at , baby?" aaron asked him.  
" aha! nothing , daddy! " jonghyun giggled and smiled at his caregiver.   
" are the boys awake?" baekho asked jonghyun.  
jonghyun sighed and began saying," ah no i don't think-" until a soft cry of "daddy!" was heard from the room all the littles were sleeping in.   
wonwoo got up from his seat and excused himself saying," ah sorry. i'll make sure he's okay. " while the other caregivers nodded at that.  
wonwoo walked into the room seeing his baby, junhui, crying. wonwoo quickly took junhui into his arms and junhui quickly responded to that by lightly dangling his arms around his neck and softly putting his head into wonwoo's broad shoulders. wonwoo softly pat his back and hushed him quietly, reminding him that minhyun , ren , and hansol were still sleeping.  
" what's wrong?" wonwoo quietly asked after junhui's cries had calmed down.

" b-bad dream , daddy " junhui whispered and began biting on his finger, a small habit of his that wonwoo has always loved. 

" oh? do you want to tell me about it?" wonwoo asked him.

junhui took a deep breath in and slowly took his head off of wonwoo's shoulder , lightly nodding.  
" i-i was on a boat i-in t-the middle of the sea w-with people i didn't know. a-and i-i tried f-finding y-you but i couldn't a-and " junhui tried to continued but he began sobbing again.  
" oh no. junhui , it's okay. it's okay. " wonwoo said wiping junhui's tears away with his thumb. 

wonwoo heard the ruffling of blankets , which meant another little was getting up. he heard them yawn and slowly remove the blankets , until they gasped , looking at junhui's tear stained face. minhyun slowly came to sight of who the ' mystery little' was. 

minhyun got up and got a small packet of tissues from the corner of the room. he quickly took some of them out and began patting his cheeks and eyes to make sure his face was all clean. wonwoo smiled at minhyun and whispered to him," thank you." to which minhyun simply nodded and smiled at. wonwoo , of all people ,  was the most suprised that minhyun was not a caregiver , but infact , a little. minhyun was always known for being 'the mom friend' and always taking care of others. minhyun had softly smiled at wonwoo and left the room , letting them have their alone time. 

" are you okay now?" wonwoo asked junhui.

" y-yeah " junhui sniffled.

wonwoo wiped junhui's eyes again to make sure he wasn't crying and quickly carried him to the living room with the two other littles and the caregivers.   
" is he okay?" minghao asked as soon as they walked in.   
" yes! daddy wonwoo and minhyun helped me feel all better!" junhui said and giggled. wonwoo swore he could hear baekho say, " oh my god he's too cute ".  
wonwoo set junhui down and let him sit with the other two littles. while the littles were conversing , they had all heard little footsteps walking up to the living room.

ren and hansol had slowly walked into the living room , both of them holding hands. jonghyun gasped loudly when he saw ren.   
" ren!!" jonghyun exclaimed happily and smiled at him, while ren just rubbed his eyes. jonghyun began excitedly jumped up and down at the fact that ren was there.   
aaron had saw how hyper jonghyun was getting and put his hands on said man's shoulders, "woah, woah. calm down jonghyun." jonghyun simply smiled at aaron and replied," sorry, daddy."  
hansol had simply walked over to minghao and sat on his lap, playing with his sweater he was wearing. 

" daddy?" junhui asked wonwoo.   
"hm? what is it? " wonwoo asked.  
" can we...can we do this again..? i really , really, really  
liked it!" junhui said excitedly then quietly said," except for the fact that i cried...but that was my fault! " junhui continued," can we? can we? can we, daddy?" junhui asked excitedly in wonwoo's arms.  
wonwoo looked at the other caregivers and the rest of them nodded.  
" of course, baby " wonwoo said.

**Author's Note:**

> bad ending bc im tired heck
> 
>  
> 
> twt: yolkju(nsfw)/ yikesoonyoung


End file.
